


Coming Home

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, They both found a home, They dance, beautiful really, karas home, karas talent for singing recognized, lenas home, some gay fluff, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Lena loves coming home to Kara :)





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another prompt, I got the inspiration from the song 'Home' and I just couldn't not write this. It brought this idea, and flashbacks of Glee. So enjoy :) if ya want you can leave a kudos or comment, much is appreciated.

Lena had a tiring day. 

 

Another attempt on her life in the morning by her mother and her parade of minions which granted her another round of security briefings. As if being the youngest of the CEO's at L-Corp wasn't enough, multiple people had demanded her death which really bothered her busy schedule. She had a multi-billion dollar company to run and she would be damned if she let her mother get in the way of that, like really couldn't she find someone else to obsess over.

 

She had then been fighting off self-absorbed business men, who thought they could run the company better than a woman, in gruelingly endless meetings. Lena fighting to keep her tongue at underhanded comments and biting criticism. Countless people picking apart her every move and telling her how to improve. 

 

She could feel the heavy weight of her tired body trudging from her office, eager to leave at her assistant's insistence and go to her apartment that was holding residency to her beautiful girlfriend. Soft smile taking over Lena's tired face at the thought of her blonde, adorable girlfriend. A woman who could fill her endless dreary life with a ray of hope and optimism so bright it consumed Lena.

 

Lena walked out of the company, body aching her as she entered her car with the help of her driver. She sank deep into the welcoming leather seats of her car, breathing in softly. She let herself relax, tension releasing from her shoulders. Heat rushing through her chilled bones as the car started moving.

 

Lena inhaled sharply, remembering the prospect of kara being there when she arrived. 

 

It felt weird, surreal. 

 

She waited for the car to reach its destination to her apartment, eyes gleaming with excitement of having someone to come home to. She had never experienced this before, having excitement thinking of home. Before home had been a dark place, a lonely confined space for Lena to sleep and eat. A place Lena would escape from to her work, staying as late as possible, but inevitably returning to. She had never felt a true home, only a place she lived. An empty space that lacked meaning. Although the more Kara stayed there, the more home it felt. Her drawers being filled with mixtures of Kara's clothes and her scent, reminding Lena of the blonde whenever she wasn't there. 

 

The best days where when Kara would be in Lena's kitchen, body clad in Lena's shirt. Her body dancing as she prepared food for when Lena arrived. Lena would always feel that same joy, the overwhelmingly flutter of love bubbling in her stomach. Her eyes would crinkle, grinning widely at the sight before her. The scene so domestic and family like it had Lena almost floating with content and happiness.

 

Coming home to Kara was the best thing Lena had experienced.

 

The car parked outside her building. Lena exited the car, saying a soft goodbye to her driver for the night. Cold wind chilled Lena's bones as she hurried inside the tall building. Lena walked to the elevator, arms tightening her coat around her small frame. She rode the elevator to her apartment, hastily moving once it stopped to reach her door before she stopped.

 

She studied closely the soft sound emitting from the other side of the door, two voices harmonizing together in a soft melody. She dissected one to be her beautiful girlfriends but not able to decipher the other. She quietly opened the door before silently gasping at the sight.

 

Kara adorned her old college sweatshirt, swaying her hips softly along to the soft beat of the sweet melody she was singing, hands preparing their dinner expertly.

 

Lena let out a gentle smile at her song of choice before leaning against the door, head tilted as she listened to the blonde before her.

 

'Home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you.'

 

Lena felt her heart lurch at how soft Kara let her voice become while singing, emotions of love and happiness shining through. Lena let Kara's gentle singing wash over her, enjoying the way the usually bumbling optimistic blonde let her guard down. Kara was blissfully unaware of her girlfriends presence, to engrossed with the music, continued.

 

'I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark. Girl, I've never loved one like you.' 

Lena stared at her, the way she let herself go in the most fulfilling was. So calm and serene in her movements.

 

'And in the streets you run afree, like it's only you and me. Geez you're something to see.'

 

Lena shifted slightly, the noise alerting Kara's attentive super hearing of her presence. Lena owned her mouth to apologize but Kara just excitedly pulled her over, arms coming to place around Lena's waist. 

 

" You can dance right?" She questioned her girlfriend teasingly, moving them to gently sway before looking at Lena.

 

"Always a must for a Luthor to be a graceful dancer," Lena winked, shifting so she was leading Kara.

 

" I've always wanted to dance to this song," Kara admitted shyly, ducking her head into Lena's neck.

 

"Why," Lena questioned, softly twirling Kara out of her hands before pulling her back in.

 

"It's going to sound silly," Kara blushed," but when I first heard this song when I came to Earth, I had wondered if I would ever find a another home after Krypton. A home with someone I loved. I had just lost almost everyone I had, and I would watch Eliza and Jeremiah. Watch their love for each other, wondering if I could ever have that in my grasp."

 

Lena blinked before meeting Kara's shy gaze at her explanation," I understand. When I was younger, I used to dream of finding a home, a real one. One filled with love and happiness, not anger and loneliness. Lex and Lionel were gone, leaving me with Lillian and I could just wonder what it would be like to actually have a loving relationship. And then you came and now everything just feels so surreal. I could never understand how someone could find a home in a person, but Kara Zor-El I have found a home within you that is filled with so much love that I could never have imagined."

 

Kara's eyes prickled with tears as Lena spoke to her softly, their bodies swaying gracefully in the delicate atmosphere captured in that apartment. Background noises of the music played gently behind them.

 

"Have you found it."

 

Kara smiled softly up at Lena's shy tone before nodding, tucking herself into the pale woman as they continued dancing," I have traveled across a galaxy and I can admit you are the most ethereal being Lena I have ever witnessed. And I would do it again to experience this love with you. I have found a home with you Lena Luthor."

 

They continued dancing as Kara leaned her head against Lena's chest, softly singing along to the last part of the song. 

 

'Our home, yes, I am home. Home is when I'm alone with you.'

 

Lena smiled, she smiled softly because yes. She had found her home, safe and loving. She had found a home in another's heart and had never felt such bliss.

 

Lena was home.


End file.
